In bale forming machines having a bale forming chamber defined by expandable belt runs and wherein a crop material entrance is adjacent a bottom portion thereof, the bale being formed is generally supported in part on a feed conveyor or roller which feeds the material into the chamber. As the crop material enters the chamber, it is engaged by the belt runs and then concurrently rolled and compressed into the bale being formed. In this forming operation, some of the material acted upon by the end belts is pressed outwardly from the bale and against the chamber end walls whereby to increase the friction between the bale ends and end walls of the forming chamber along with increasing the belt tension. This action frequently results in the bale being of a reduced density over the end portions thereof. Additionally, the surfaces of the bale end portions tend to have a shaggy or "pulled-out" appearance of the crop material rather than an even or smooth surface appearance.